


It's a trap

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Action, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Один ебнутый вертолет / другой ебнутый вертолет, а также команды Спрингера и Онслота, которым не повезло с этими вертолетами служить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В целом, фанфик является продолжением "Первого правила торговли": http://archiveofourown.org/works/10632117

– Можно я его убью? – процедил Вортекс, постукивая прутом по ладони. В его голосе звенело нетерпение.   
– Да, можно я его убью?! – выкрикнул примагниченный к платформе пленник, вздергивая грудные пушки на совершенно неприличную высоту. Строение корпуса, массивного в целом, но узкого и подвижного в поясной части, позволяло немного вертеться, но оружие было обесточено, а руки-клешни скованы, так что он лишь зря жег топливо. – Ой, почему я тебя спрашиваю, ведро с гайками? Вы же оба шлаковы коны! Конечно, можно!  
Оскорблениями Онслота было не пронять. Схваченный его отрядом автобот отличался своенравием – и сквернословием, – но все ломаются, даже полные отморозки. Он равнодушно кивнул Вортексу:  
– Выясни, что нужно, и убей. Нам тут только рэкеров не хватало.  
Вортекс ухмыльнулся под маской – нужен некоторый опыт вместе, чтобы понять это по перестроившимся оптограням, – и кивнул, разворачиваясь к захваченному автоботу. Единственная линза, обрамленная темно-серой, в голубой отлив, розеткой, вызывающе сверкала, а клешни клацали о магнитный крепеж.  
– Отлично! – воодушевленно воскликнул пленник. – А что мне надо выяснить у этого недомерка? Эй! Я с тобой говорю, гроб на колесах!..  
Дверь опустилась, автоматически блокируя отсек. Вортекс стравил пар, нетерпеливо вздергивая лопасти. Чуть разошедшиеся за спиной, тонкие и куда более острые, чем можно подумать («И чем это необходимо!» – восклицал напоровшийся ненароком Броул каждый шлаков раз), они обычно усугубляли пугающее впечатление. Однако автобот явно не идентифицировал его как опасного противника и хозяина положения. Он глупо, но упорно храбрился.  
Чуть модифицированная автоботская инсигния символизировала его принадлежность к отряду рэкеров. Где один, там толпа этих безмозглых отбраковков. Боевиконам с рэкерами еще сталкиваться не приходилось, но раз уж этот тип оказался на заброшенной станции, на которую претендовали десептиконы…  
Нужно понять, что рэкерам потребовалось здесь, и ждет ли пленник подкрепление.  
Внимание автобота наконец-то переключилось на Вортекса. Вид десептикона, извлекающего из сабспейса скромный переносной пыточный набор (на бывшей автоботской станции не нашлось даже хороших цепей, и в условиях дефицита пришлось стерильненько зафиксировать вырывающуюся находку в медотсеке), его не шокировал.  
– Так, ну, вот мы один на один! – воодушевленно продолжал трещать рэкер. – Погоди! Ха, ты что, вертолет? Такая крошка! – он загоготал. – Вот я – вертолет!..  
Вортексу начало надоедать. Конечно, все по-разному реагируют на угрозу боли, и словесный понос – обычное дело. Но еще, как профессиональный мастер пыток, он умел подмечать страх, даже когда пленники стараются его не показывать. Мастерство как раз в том, чтобы аккуратно выцепить этот страх и заставить вокалайзер перегореть от криков. Не похоже, что автоботский вертолет боялся, но вот как он голос не сорвал до сих пор, еще вопрос.  
– Если рэкеры послали тебя в разведку, то они сильно прогадали, – процедил Вортекс.  
– Разведка? Ха! Я прилетел расчистить тут все для пикника! – пушки снова вздернулись на уровень головы Вортекса. – Пух! – заявил пленник и задергался, имитируя пулеметную очередь. – Тра-та-та! Вирл лучше всех устраивает пикники с жареными десептиконами!..  
Вирл, значит, его зовут? Эдак и пытать не понадобится, он сам все выпалит. Вортекс покрутил портативный паяльник в руках и, перехватив грудные пушки автобота, дернул их на себя до треска. Это заставило Вирла полусогнуться в магнитных креплениях и вытянуть длинную бронированную шею. Кое-где можно было добраться до топливопроводов и кабелей питания, но от случайного удара или шального выстрела они были защищены.  
– Скорее уж тебя сослали за то, какое ты трепло, – прошипел Вортекс довольно. Может, он и меньше размером, и, возможно, уступит в скорости летуну с таким строением винтов, но они сейчас не в альтмодах, так что этими соображениями можно пренебречь.  
Зато он видит перед собой много интересного. Пленник пережил эмпурату, верно? Сами по себе фейсплейт и кисти – части с большим количеством энергоузлов и скоплением датчиков – у него не так чувствительны. Но вот участки сети перед ними манили уязвимостью.  
Вирл был большим, старая автоботская медицинская платформа – высокой, и Вортекс понял, что ему придется почти лечь на допрашиваемого, чтобы добраться до его горла. А вдобавок Вирл мотал головой не переставая:  
– Эй, маленький вертолетик, куда это ты пялишься?! В оптику смотри! Хочешь тебе такую сделаю! Я, шлак, хирург от Адаптуса!.. Друзья зовут меня «Вирл-Руки-Скальпели»!  
– Где твои друзья? – Вортекс деловито выпрямился и перевел взгляд на серые раздвинутые клешни. Интересовали его, впрочем, плоские винты на локтях. Вирл не лгал, он был вертолетом, хотя и нетипичной модели. По крайней мере, раньше Вортексу не приходилось встречать винтокрылов с такими маленькими плоскостями крыла. – Что рэкерам нужно на «Респайте»?  
– О-о-о, я по личному делу! Я коллекционер! Художник в искре!..  
Вортекс взялся за кардановый подвес справа и покачал, проверяя на прочность. Укреплено на совесть, но пусть у Вирла и иной альтмод, все вертолеты боятся за свои роторные основы. Это, шлак, в подпрограмме. Вортекс с усилием повел рукой, раскручивая винт против оборота. Механизм заскрипел и застопорился, но сбить шарниры будет несложно. Не так уж больно, но достаточно тревожно для начала.  
Тут в локте пленника что-то зажужжало, и Вортекс едва успел выдернуть пальцы. В местах, где содрало активную краску, металл саднило. Руки палача – как руки врача – должны быть цепкими и чувствительными. Вортекс по пульсации топлива в чужих трубках обычно мог понять, насколько близка жертва к коллапсу, и грубое чирканье лопастей Вирла оказалось очень неприятным.  
– Коллекционирую десептиконские удивленные рожи! – корпус пленника снова выгнулся, но не смог преодолеть магнитное поле. Один локтевой винт бодро жужжал, и это усилие почти помогло высвободить руку. – Перед смертью!  
Пришлось со всей силы всадить между лопастей первый попавшийся инструмент. Им оказался паяльник – раскаленный кончик зашипел о металл, а после отлетел куда-то в угол. Треск, подшипник вылетел, вращающееся кольцо осело, останавливаясь, – а Вортекс остался без паяльника. Местная установка, впрочем, должна быть помощнее, однако портативным он дорожил. Его подарил Свиндл (откупился, на самом деле, чтобы Вортекс не мстил за одну не очень хорошую сделку, но им обоим нравилось говорить «подарил»), у него было несколько режимов и мощный аккумулятор. Прежнюю модель Вортексу приходилось к себе подключать, если пытка затягивалась, а этот…  
– Можешь запускать винты с залоченным ти-когом? – он помахал ладонью, чтобы воздух немного похолодил пальцы. Раздражение из-за потери одной из любимых игрушек уравновешивалось приятным запахом паленых микросхем и пережженной проводки. – Интересно будет тебя вскрыть.  
– Что интересно? – дымящаяся рука Вирла не смущала. – Лопух железный! Один винт несущий, другой компенсирующий, но куда тебе! У тебя-то всего один!


	2. Chapter 2

– Как дела у Вортекса? – спросил Свиндл.  
Он сидел в кресле, закинув обе ноги на подлокотник, и крутил в руках трансмиттер, должно быть, свинченный с приборной панели. В командном центре станции, висящей в неспокойной атмосфере астероидного поля, было так же темно, как когда они поймали здесь автобота. Онслоту пришлось потратить две ракеты-перехватчика, чтобы аннигилировать запущенные им боеголовки. Неудивительно, что психопат, начавший пальбу в замкнутом помещении, оказался рэкером. Куда важнее, он был автоботом, а не каким-нибудь одиночкой – космическим путешественником, так что его присутствию на станции должно было найтись объяснение.  
Правда, после взрывов в командном центре перестало работать то, что еще работало на момент прилета, и до сих пор, на первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось.  
Проигнорировав пока вопрос Свиндла, Онслот недовольно уставился на Бласт Оффа:  
– Что непонятного было в моем приказе?  
– Щиты действуют, – единственный подчиненный, которому Онслот в свое отсутствие доверил бы заняться чем-то жизненно важным, не связанным с убийством и наживой, пожал плечами, – питание к компьютерам подается. А лампочку пусть Броул вкрутит, если сможет.  
– Я тебе в сопло вкручу! – возмутился боевик, шарахая кулаками о тактический стол. На мгновение горизонтальный экран вспыхнул, показав несколько каменных кусков вокруг схематичной тарелки станции и пришвартованного к ней корабля, а затем погас. – О, она работала.  
– Работала, – язвительно бросил Бласт Офф.  
– Когда автоботы оставляли это место, они явно не собирались возвращаться, – Онслот подошел к терминалу и вызвал последние записи журнала. – Щиты вырубили…  
– Усталость металла снаружи запредельная, – вставил Свиндл с таким сожалением, будто собирался перепродать станцию, которая годилась только на переплавку. Когда вообще он успел изучить этот параметр?  
– …оборудование скрутили.  
– Придется нехило вложиться, чтобы заставить ее работать, – веско сообщил главный снабженец отряда, пряча трансмиттер. Наверное, это единственное, что он мог «скрутить» с заброшенной станции, но если Свиндл может что-то взять, он берет.  
– Не из твоего же сабспейса, – буркнул Броул.  
– По моим прикидкам, если не учитывать возможные задержки поставок и криворукость инженеров, мы запустим тигли месяцев через шесть, – Свиндл выразительно сверкнул оптикой в сторону Онслота. – Обеспечивать тут кондиционирование и щиты – убиться скребком, а профит… Автоботы бросили это дело как бесперспективное. И в этот раз они верно сообразили.  
– Нам нужны ресурсы в этом секторе, – Онслот не отмахнулся от трескотни самого маленького члена отряда, приняв его слова к сведению, однако не торопился соглашаться с выводами. – Оборонять это место удобно.  
– Шлака его найдешь, – поддакнул Броул.  
Он сделал правильное наблюдение, астероидное поле – сущность изменчивая, сюда не заведешь крупные суда, ориентироваться в нем сложно. Судя по виду снаружи и крупным соплам погашенных двигателей, «Респайт» перемещалась с куска породы на кусок, впивалась в источник руды, а после, когда астероид оказывался истощен, следовала к новой цели. Не потому ли здесь так много мелких, будто отколовшихся в результате разлома, кусков?  
Что именно здесь добывали автоботы, Свиндл выяснил практически сразу. С восторгом в оптике он заявил Онслоту, еще мельком взглянув на оборудование, что это одна из точек-феноменов: близость звезды «заряжает» руды, уникальные и невероятно редкие, содержащиеся в астероидах, и запасы энергона восполнимы, если грамотно ими пользоваться.  
Откуда Свиндл узнавал все, что связано со способами обогащения, Онслот обычно не спрашивал – даже если нарвешься на байку, она наверняка окажется враньем. В любом случае, по мнению их главного специалиста по выгодным сделкам, несмотря ни на что, пользы открытие принесет мало. Работать в таких условиях тяжело и опасно. «Энергон не бывает на халяву», – выразился Свиндл, простирая свою маленькую ладонь в сторону смотрового экрана. Хотя тот и был затемнен, без специального фильтра смотреть на близкую огромную звезду было болезненно неприятно.  
– О существовании станции известно автоботам, – возразил Бласт Офф.  
– А еще радиация такая сильная, что я не стал бы задерживаться тут на месяц-другой, – сообщил Свиндл деловито. – Автоботы наверняка потому и бросили эту жилу! Тут загнуться – как поворотником мигнуть. А автоматика работать не будет.  
– Автоботам пока неизвестно, что мы хотим запустить брошенную ими добычу, – Онслот задумчиво обернулся. – Обеспечивать скрытность этого места и безопасность труда – не наша задача. Очистим поле от врага и доложим командованию.  
На самом деле после предыдущей операции они почти случайно пришвартовались здесь. Корабль органиков, на котором они вырвались из прошлой переделки на границе с Галактическим советом, даже военным не был. Они в астероидное поле-то вошли, рискуя, только затем, чтобы спрятаться от преследования. В тех случаях, когда победа невозможна, отступить и затаиться разумно.  
Магнитная буря и близость к звезде скрыли их от органиков, которые, впрочем, и не стали бы заходить далеко в сектор, где кибертронцы ведут свои вечные войны.   
Тем не менее, Онслот хорошо помнил планы по экспансии. Даже небольшой источник в этой части космоса будет полезен десептиконам.  
– И потом, наши ученые могут найти способ защититься от излучения, – добавил он.  
– Ну-ну, – скептически буркнул Свиндл, но дальше спорить с командиром не стал. – Но раз у нас тут рэкер, автоботы хотят вернуться?  
– Так прихлопнем их! – рявкнул Броул. – И никто сюда уже не сунется!  
– Что он здесь делал, действительно интересно, но с этим Вортекс разберется. Однако к бою нам стоит подготовиться, – согласился Онслот и понял, что упустил из виду Бласт Оффа. Тот вдруг обнаружился под рукой, глядящим на экран. У Бласт Оффа не было привычки предупреждать, что он решил воплотить какую-то свою гениальную идею в жизнь, и оставалось только потерпеть, пока он закончит искать нужное. – Что с оборонными возможностями у этой станции? – спросил он, когда Бласт Офф весело зафырчал в маску.  
– О, я не думаю, что они нам пригодятся. Станция скоро рванет! Печи запущены, вот почему так жарко, – без вентиляции и соответствующего оборудования это грозило взрывом. Онслот не был ни шахтером, ни инженером, но размах трагедии представлял. Он полагал, что для станции, провисевшей без щитов и вентиляции в такой близости от звезды, жара – не странность, однако… – Света нет, – добавил Бласт Офф, поднимая палец. – Энергии на все не хватает. Онслот, нам нужно сворачиваться!  
Он сверкнул визором и развернулся, намереваясь немедленно приступить к исполнению озвученного плана. Иногда было вообще непонятно, почему он согласен слушаться кого-то еще. Пожалуй, потому, что большая часть реальных задач, которые ставило командование, его просто не интересовала, а Онслота он хотя бы не держал за дурака. Обычно, по крайней мере, он обращался только к лидеру, если хотел что-то обсудить.  
– Что-о? – Броул возмущенно ударил кулаком по столу снова. – А рэкеры?!  
Ему явно не терпелось подраться. От очередной встряски тактический стол заработал вновь, и боевиконы получили шанс разглядеть второй корабль, подходящий к станции с другой стороны. Автоботское военное судно. Правда, орудия, наведенные на пришвартованный корабль, не изрыгали пока ракет – скорее всего, потому что техника принадлежала органикам, а Прайм натаскал своих трястись над безопасностью иных рас.  
Корабль органиков не очень-то подходил отряду боевиконов. Они едва втиснулись в тесные помещения, но на этом судне, по крайней мере, можно было вылететь из той лужи, в которую боевиконы так неудачно сели. Теперь отсутствие десептиконских символов и меток играло им на руку – рэкеры не спешили палить.  
Или же у них просто вырубилась половина компьютеров.  
– Это ловушка, – простонал Свиндл, сползая в своем кресле так, что теперь видно было одни ступни с покачивающимися колесами.  
– Такая ловушка не в духе рэкеров, – процедил Онслот. Насколько он мог судить, отряд Спрингера руководствовался совершенно другими принципами ведения войны.  
– Мы оказались здесь случайно, – напомнил Бласт Офф, понимая его с полуслова. – Хронометры отсчитывают срок самоуничтожения примерно с того момента, как мы сюда вошли.  
– Бот с клешнями! – гордо выпалил свою догадку Броул. – Это он!  
– Но последняя запись сделана шестьдесят три года назад, – Онслот обернулся к терминалу.  
– Уже шестьдесят четыре, – предупредил его Бласт Офф и постучал пальцем по шлему. – Пока мы не врубили щиты и жизнеобеспечение, тут все тоже медленно поджаривалось, архивы наверняка сыплются только так. А уж теперь-то им сам Праймус на покой велел.  
– Не, ну вы, ребята, как хотите, а я к шлюзу, – Броул потер ладони. – Вдарим рэкерам и захватим их корабль!  
– Стоять! – Онслот поднял руку. – Я думаю.  
На него нетерпеливо уставились два визора и нервно пылающие линзы Свиндла. Как минимум двое из членов его отряда не простят ему, если он предпочтет избежать столкновения, и как минимум один отдаст самое дорогое, лишь бы не попасть под горячую руку какому-нибудь Роадбастеру. Например, подарит украденный трансмиттер. Он даже сломанный, наверное.  
Вопрос, конечно, не в том, чего хотят остальные боевиконы. Вопрос в том, как правильно действовать в этой ситуации. И, увы, только Бласт Оффу не понадобится ничего объяснять.  
– Ну, ну, ну! – наконец, Броул нервно затопал ногой.  
– Автоботы не ждут, что на станции есть подготовленный боевой отряд, – наконец объявил Онслот. – Дадим десанту пройти подальше, будем драться только с теми, что на борту.  
Если верить его данным, рэкеры предпочитают вываливаться на противника почти полностью, оставляя прикрывать одного-двух мехов. Забрать корабль было целью более приоритетной, чем уничтожить автоботов.  
– Пошли уже! – Броул замахал руками. – Сколько можно?! Вызови просто психа этого роторного, пусть шевелит лопастями… – его ворчание затихло в коридоре.  
– Свиндл, передай Вортексу, пусть двигается в…  
– Он не отвечает, – перебил Свиндл взволнованно. – Вообще тишина! Это нас рэкеры глушат или что?..  
Скорее всего, «или что». Вортексу слишком мало удовольствия досталось в гостях у органиков, и он наверстывал упущенное. К сожалению, скинуть с высоты белковое существо можно только один раз… то ли дело – проверить выносливость рэкера.  
Лидер боевиконов мрачно посмотрел на Свиндла сверху вниз. Тот был, конечно, не виноват, но сразу решать проблемы и с рэкерами, и с излишне увлекающимися психопатами в отряде Онслот был не готов.  
– Заберем по дороге, – объявил он и быстрым запросом проверил заряд в акустических пушках. Ракет осталось всего две, но, если все пойдет по плану, ракеты не понадобятся. – Броул, стоять! – гаркнул он. – Куда тебя понесло?! Идем в обход!  
Еще не хватало столкнуться с рэкерами в лоб. Для ближнего боя из его бойцов приспособлен только Броул, да и затягивать пребывание на станции, которая вот-вот обрушится, не хотелось. К тому же без эффекта неожиданности их шансы захватить корабль намного меньше.


	3. Chapter 3

Треск электричества слился с тонким машинным звуком, изданным вокалайзером Вирла. Не сознательным – вернее, бессознательным – воплем, а унылой нотой аварийного извещения. Проводившие эмпурату хирурги точно оставили ему полноценный вокалайзер, он просто не хотел орать, как все нормальные жертвы допросов! Стоило Вортексу сделать перерыв, чтобы взяться за новый инструмент – или представить, что ему хочется сделать еще, – Вирл начинал болтать, и интонации у него были самые – шлак! – раздражающие.  
– Да это даже не больно, крошка! – заявил Вирл, отхрипев после удара током прямо под камеру. Добраться до самого лакомого Вортекс пока так и не смог. Забытый автоботами на станции лазерный резак потому и был оставлен, что не работал. Плавить им броню рэкера пришлось бы до пробуждения Праймуса. – Ты закончишь уже щекотаться?! Отцепи меня, тебе явно нужен урок боли!..  
Вортекс и подумать не мог, что его будет так фрустрировать тот факт, что какой-то автоботский отбраковок его не боится. Ко всему прочему, почему-то температура в медблоке возросла, и приходилось тратить дополнительные усилия на охлаждение.  
– О, будь мы в воздухе, я показал бы тебе пару фигур, – зарычал он, проталкивая ломик в расшатанный и оплавленный стык. – Может, Онслот разрешит тебя оставить. Конечно, сначала ты сожрешь свой ти-ког…  
Искра сама выпрыгивала у пленников через глотку, когда он тащил их за собой в небо, чтобы несколько фигур высшего пилотажа окончательно сбили настройки гироскопов, навигации, охлаждения… Даже летуны приходили в ужас. Вирл, конечно, тяжеловат, но еще, фраг, его башку будет таким удовольствием раскроить броском с высоты!  
– Ты чо, сам откуда рухнул? У меня рта нет, кретин! – заявил Вирл. – Что ты сжимаешь свои маленькие ручки, а? А?!.. Тебе нужны такие, как у меня! Я тебя на раз-два вскрою!  
Вортекс критически оценил попавшийся ему корпус еще разок и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что мест, до которых он может добраться, чтобы Вирл завопил по-настоящему, совсем немного. Медпорты в верхней части он подпалил в самом начале, резать шланги попросту рано – Онслот хотел еще что-то вытрясти из этого отбраковка, – и даже один винт вертолета Вортекс уже раскурочил, а отдачи – ноль.  
– Ладно, уродец, – визор Вортекса перестроился, сужаясь в узкую темно-красную полосу, – сейчас ты заговоришь по-другому.  
Из систем, до которых можно было легко добраться, осталась соединительная. Вортекс предпочитал не прибегать к таким тривиальным методам, но в нынешних условиях…  
Крепления паховой пластины поддавались легче, чем другие детали брони рэкера. Но на магнитные замки еще влияло неоткалиброванное поле платформы, так что все равно пришлось задействовать ломик. Вортекс хищно лязгнул лопастями и потянулся за медицинскими кабелями. С помощью всех этих врачебных штучек можно не только поддерживать, но и доводить до изнеможения.  
– Ха! – выгнул шею Вирл. Тонкие антенки внизу розетки, заменяющей ему фейсплейт, шевельнулись, и Вортекс принял это за добрый знак. Правда, клик спустя десептикону снова пришлось раздраженно зарычать. – Ничего интереснее придумать не мог?..  
Вортекс молча швырнул отодранную пластину в сторону, стараясь не скрежетать дентами. Пленнику легко удавалось вывести его из равновесия, а это нехорошо. Настоящий мастер пыток подходит к делу с упоением, но не срывается на всяких идиотах без тормозов! Шлаков бот!  
– О-о, понял, – единственная линза Вирла сочувственно качнулась вверх-вниз. – Я бы тоже себе завидовал, кон!.. Такой размах, такие формы! – он распахнул клешни до скрежета. Вортекс с яростью подал напряжение на пучок штекеров в руке, собираясь познакомить Вирла с мощностью аварийного питания как можно ближе. Сияющий букет пиетета не вызвал. – Я просто красавчик! А в воздухе, ржавая ты гайка, я звезда!.. А ты даже добро свое выложить не смеешь! Самоутверждение, малыш, – Вирл мотнул головой на кабели, – так не работает. Уж поверь, я специалист по психошлакотерапии!..  
Вортекс всадил провода в порт, и стандартные диоды по краям – никаких косметических украшательств и апгрейдов у пленника не наблюдалось – вспыхнули от перегрузки. Два лопнули сразу же, окатив пальцы Вортекса искрами. Острые колени Вирла дернулись от перепада напряжения.  
– П-пха! – бедра задвигались в попытке вытолкнуть штекеры, жалящие электричеством по всей поверхности внутри, поджаривая оплетку интерфейс-разъемов. – Отстой! Ты что-нибудь сам можешь вообще?!.. Нет, у тебя что, джампер еще меньше, чем у этой медиковской пукалки?! Бедняга! Порт-то хоть не как дырка от сверла? Поди тот болт с пушками изрядно там пошуровал!  
– Да заткнешься ты уже?! – сорвался Вортекс, одним прыжком оказываясь на платформе и вбивая в нее бедра пленника. Он едва улавливал сейчас перепады тока в чужом корпусе, но мог точно сказать, что они нешуточные. В отличие от естественного энергообмена система аварийной поддержки не обеспечивает колебания интенсивности. Тот уровень, что включил Вортекс, не подразумевал длительного воздействия, так, разок мертвого поднять. Нейросеть от такого потока горит невыносимо, резисторы плавятся, и как этот фрагов отбраковок вообще смеет…  
– Ты вроде хотел меня разговорить! – статика в голосе автобота не приносила никакого удовольствия. – А сам заглушку об меня чешешь!  
– Знаешь, что скоро случится? – Вортексу приходилось давить на пушки, чтобы смотреть пленнику в желтый бесстрастный оптосенсор. – Предохранители перегорят, сбросить энергию тебе будет некуда, и…  
– Бла-бла-бла! – заорал Вирл радостно. Эмпурированный фейсплейт не радовал даже непроизвольной гримасой боли. – Ты на меня протекаешь!  
– Ничего я не… – возмутился Вортекс, чью складную речь бесцеремонно прервали. Он собирался живописать, как больно оплавляются чувствительные платы, а заряд срывается на все ближайшие токопроводящие детали, провоцируя возгорания, но вместо этого нервно приподнял бедра, упираясь коленями в платформу, а рукой – в громоздкий честплейт автобота.  
Вирл воспользовался нанокликом условной свободы, чтобы развернуть джампер.  
Так ему, конечно, проще будет терпеть, хотя и ненадолго. Вортекс заметил пятна протекшего хладагента на серой броне и понял, что фрагов автобот был не так уж не прав. Но причина – в нереальной жаре, а не в… Он же не будет оправдываться, да? Вортекс дотянулся и взял со столика для инструментов скальпель с изолированной ручкой.  
– Замечательно, – сообщил он хищно, вращая инструмент между пальцами.  
– Хочешь попробовать? – огрызнулся рэкер. Его передающее оборудование потрескивало, но пока искры с него не срывались. Ни усилителей, ни переходников – скучная же у автоботов интерфейс-жизнь. У самого основания провода были оплетены довольно необычной на вид изоляцией, но любоваться украшательствами Вортекс не планировал. – Открой маску, квадрокоптер недоделанный!  
Издевательство над размерами становилось совсем уж невыносимым. Вирл не пытался оригинальничать: уловив, что бесит Вортекса, он просто не слезал с этой темы.  
– Вижу, ты думаешь, что тебе есть чем гордиться, – он подтянулся повыше, раздвигая маску и демонстрируя пленнику отточенные денты в полном предвкушения оскале, раз уж тот озвучил такое, хм, последнее желание. – Скажи «до свидания»…  
В этот момент станцию тряхнуло, мигнуло слабое освещение, сменяясь аварийным красным морганием, а зажимы раскрылись. Перегрузка вырубила питание генераторов направленных магнитных полей. Вортекс увернулся от освобожденной клешни, заваливаясь набок, и тут его пружинисто отнесло в сторону. Искусственная гравитация отключилась, Вирл с каким-то несуразным возгласом вцепился в него, выкручивая плечо и возвращая обратно. Они барахтались над платформой в невесомости в окружении скальпелей и пил, которые звякали о броню и отлетали, пока магнитные зажимы не включились, заработав куда мощнее, чем прежде. Оба вертолета рухнули вниз с лязгом. Рука Вортекса оказалась придавлена его собственным корпусом, клешня Вирла доставала до редуктора, впиваясь так, что вырываться было попросту опасно. Ноги же переплелись так, что не высвободишь без потерь.  
– Какой идиот… – прошипел Вортекс бессильно. Какой идиот вырубил гравитацию? И электричество заодно?  
Его колено ныло под сильным магнитным притяжением. Защелкнувшийся зажим приковывал его к проклятому рэкеру. Со всей тяжестью навалившийся на поврежденный винт, Вортекс окончательно выломал правую руку Вирла, но тот все равно мог что-нибудь ему отодрать левой… или нет.  
Он просканировал собственное положение и понял, что в круговую область левого винта автобота попала его, Вортекса, лопасть. Это мешало Вирлу дотянуться дальше, чем он уже доставал. Хорошо, что вторичный винт едва ли запускается без первого, иначе этот придурок точно раскурочил бы их обоих. Как ни досадно, перспектива в такой вот сцепке сломать самую ценную деталь альтмода Вортекса не прельщала. Он и правда хрупче рэкера.  
– Засада! – подергавшись под ним, заявил Вирл. – Ты идиот? Зачем ты на меня лег?!  
Вортекс вновь ощутил давление гравитации. Что-то происходило, но вызывать Онслота он не стал. Застрять в таком положении – история, из которой Свиндл сделает очень дорогой анекдот! Нет уж, сначала он выберется, а потом отделает Бласт Оффа, Броула или кто там из этих дегенератов балуется с аппаратурой!..  
– Я бы давно тебя убил и свалил, пока тут все не на…  
Тут Вортекс обнаружил, что способ заткнуть Вирла находится прямо перед его оптикой. Правая пушка, правда, еще сильнее надавила на честплейт, зато он оказался ближе к бронированной шее. Он впился клыками в армированные шланги, не уверенный, что доберется до cпрятанного глубоко внутри вокалайзера, однако с твердым намерением это сделать. Но мгновение спустя ему в фейсплейт ударила струя горячего топлива, настолько сильная, что явно была направленной сознательно. Датчики услужливо сообщили, что оно носит следы переработки. Вортекс не мог вытереть визор, а потому замотал головой, стряхивая капли и отплевываясь.  
Очевидно, в этой части у эмпурированного автобота располагался закрытый топливоприемник. Когда Вортекс попал «под прицел», Вирл не замедлил окатить его отработкой обратной подачей через горловой шлюз. Ржа!  
– Ты фрагов псих! – заорал Вортекс. Он не был так уж брезглив, но его терпение сегодня испытывали слишком часто.  
– Ну наконец-то! Я так давно ждал, когда ты это скажешь! – счастливо признался Вирл. – А теперь, игрушечный кон, я бы выдрал тебе башку, но мне надо куда-то сбагрить то добро, которым ты меня напичкал… и что бы про меня ни говорили, коннектить дезактив я не подписывался!  
Вортекс замер. Клешня оставила в покое основу его винта и двинулась вниз, выкручивая лопасть до треска. Пришлось сдвинуться, чтобы ничего не сломалась, и в паховую недвусмысленно ткнулась горячая и тесно сплетенная скрутка.  
Пока они возились в невесомости, провода выскользнули из порта Вирла, но повышенный заряд все еще терзал его нейросеть. Чужое возбуждение регистрировалось отчетливо.  
– Не откроешься, наболт поломаю! – пригрозил автобот.  
– В шлак иди!  
– Ты у меня отработкой захлебнешься щас!  
– В ШЛАК!.. – рявкнул Вортекс и открыл панель.  
Перегрузить Вирла – тоже хороший способ убить. В своей команде Вортекс привык к соединениям покруче и напряжению помощнее, а у Вирла предохранители если уже не повылетали, то вот-вот это сделают.  
Автобот издал похожий на смех треск, когда подключился, и Вортекса слегка подбросило. Винты скрипнули друг по другу, Вортекс хрипнул, жалея, что не может развести ноги – да вообще толком пошевелиться, – и мстительно трансформировал зажатую где-то внизу руку в слабый импульсный генератор. Иногда он пользовался им, когда у допрашиваемых слишком рано коллапсировала искра, – это позволяло продержать их по эту сторону еще несколько кликов, а то и дольше. Но сейчас у него была другая идея.  
Вирл не особенно изощрялся, и Вортексу несложно было пока удерживать откаты, чтобы попозже вдарить посильнее. Выбить в ребут одним залпом, выкарабкаться и сжечь отбраковка заживо – вот чем он планировал заняться в ближайшее время.  
Осознание, что что-то не так, пришло не сразу. Сначала до процессора добрались сигналы раздражения от сенсоров внизу. Потом разница в колебаниях потока, входящего в соседние порты, стала запредельной. Это сбивало настройки, в которые было заложено по умолчанию, что, если уж в тебя засунули джампер, через каждое соединение, как бы много их ни было, ток идет с равной интенсивностью. Все прочие режимы лишали Вортекса всякого контроля над происходящим.  
Ощущение было, что в него забилось сразу два партнера, и они даже не старались синхронизироваться. С командой процесс был отработан тысячелетиями, и в случае чего можно было просто врезать Броулу по шлему, чтоб не шпарил так, словно последний клик живет, пока остальные не разгонятся. А один психованный рэкер, прокатывающий одновременно в двух диапазонах, вряд ли внял бы даже этому.  
– К-как ты это делаешь?! – возмущенно простонал Вортекс, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
– У меня не только винта два! – Вирл выкрутил Вортексу лопасть еще сильнее. – Давай, покричи! Ну!  
Взбудораженная энергосеть вспыхивала пробоями в таких неожиданных местах, что тут волей-неволей вскрикнешь. Из-за перегрузок регуляторы масла и хладагента отказали, и Вортекс тек уже не портом, а всем корпусом. Процессорную деятельность он старательно направлял не на подавление стонов, а на контроль за импульсным генератором.  
– Н-ну п-прям хор-роший кон! – даже получающий долгожданную разрядку, Вирл никак не мог заткнуться. – Щас… до смерти… затрахаю! Смерть года!  
А он был высокого о себе мнения. Как ему самому башню не сносило?.. Впрочем, этот экземпляр рэкера явно от создания фрагнутый.  
– Кто кого еще затрахает, – прошипел Вортекс, вынужденный прижаться к разгоряченному и вибрирующему корпусу автобота, чтобы нашарить порт и протолкнуть в него раструб генератора.  
Вирл попытался лягнуть его, но они лежали слишком тесно. Вортекс чувствовал, как жарко и сухо внутри – слишком сильные перегрузки поплавили разъемы, поджарили масло и выпарили весь хладагент. Частично выдранная во время сопротивления проводка цеплялась за края пластин и жалила электричеством. Вортекс распластался на автоботе, чтобы лучше дотягиваться.  
– Я те-ебя нашинкую! – предупредил Вирл прерывисто.  
Станцию тряхнуло так сильно, что Вортекс ударился визором об одну из выставленных пушек, к счастью, деактивированных. Тот, кажется, треснул. Клик спустя они снова всплыли над платформой, не удерживаемые ничем, включая силы гравитации. Вортекс немедленно откинулся назад, погружая руку едва ли не до локтя – пусть вякнет про разницу в размерах сейчас! – и запуская генератор.  
– Фрагнутый ржа-а-а!.. – как именно Вирл собирался оскорбить его (совершенно взаимно), Вортекс так и не услышал.  
Отдача после первого импульса пронеслась по сенсорам вихрем сумасшедшего блаженства. Разница в амплитуде скакнула еще на порядок, Вортекс затрясся, крепче сжимая бедрами вертящегося в невесомости рэкера, и всадил еще разряд, посильнее.  
Это примерно как перегружать самого себя, только в качестве проводника – огромная дура с разветвителем.  
Клешня щелкнула прямо перед визором, по которому сверху вниз тянулась черная трещина. Вортекс ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, что вспененное масло уже заполнило рот, но не стекало по подбородку, а колебалось переливающимися шариками рядом.  
Круто.


	4. Chapter 4

– Кто-нибудь улавливает сигнал Вирла? – спросил Сандсторм.  
На его суставах блестела пленка выступившего хладагента, а по желтой изрядно исцарапанной броне ползли капли конденсата. Спрингер, конечно, ожидал, что на станции будет жарковато, но Броадсайд, когда стыковался, сказал, что щиты, поглощающие б _о_ льшую часть излучения звезды, работают. Ну и какого шлака тогда кажется, что плиты коридоров вот-вот прожгут ступни?  
– Невероятно! – не успел договорить Сандсторм, воскликнул Персептор. – Почему мы вообще оставили эту станцию? Почему я не знал об этом месте? Ведь вокруг нас практически бесконечный источник…  
– На-частоте-Вирла-тихо, – выпалил Блерр.  
– …конечно, уровень радиации крайне неблагоприятно влияет на искру, и, я предположу, сбои оборудования без постоянного наблюдения неизбежны в семидесяти восьми процентах, так что автоматизировать добычу…  
– Его-метку-не-засечь, – Блерр обернулся к Спрингеру. – Может, он-на-неопознанном-корабле?  
– На нем мы вовсе не зафиксировали признаков жизни, – отмахнулся Спрингер. Как и на станции, впрочем: ни механической, ни органической. – Хотя на сканеры я бы сейчас не полагался. Персептор, уймись ты уже! Вернем мы эту базу. Оставлю тебя тут, фраг, пока Праул персонал не дошлет!..  
– Меня кое-что смущает, – признался ученый, как всегда, пропуская мимо аудиодатчиков ту часть, которая казалась ему неважной. – Здесь что-то не так.  
– Угу. Обычно Вирла с порога слышно, – Сандсторм покачал заплечными винтами.  
Они шагали по коридору, освещая себе дорогу фарами. Персептор порывался отстать и куда-нибудь свернуть, желая осмотреть оборудование необычного добывающего комплекса, кочующего по астероидному полю, но Спрингер уверенно это пресекал. Отлавливать потом ученого на темной станции, где один рэкер уже потерялся, ему не хотелось.  
Отряд Спрингера оказался в этом скучном уголке галактики не потому, что рэкеры занялись добычей энергона. Они просто пролетали мимо, а Праул попросил их проверить это место. Видимо, командование планировало вновь вплотную заняться освоением этого сектора, раз уж ход войны несколько выправился, а автоботы достаточно окрепли, чтобы добывать энергон в смертельно опасных местах. Так как просканировать астероидное поле на присутствие десептиконов издали не получилось бы, требовалось высадиться и во всем удостовериться лично. Спрингеру это показалось пустой тратой времени, а Вирл как раз продул в кибер-покер, так что его выслали «на разведку» умирать от скуки на давно покинутой передвижной станции.  
Вирл был страшно зол, так что когда он не вышел на связь, первое время Спрингер думал, что причина этому – отвратительный характер. Мол, пусть все теперь тащат свои бамперы на этот жаркий кусок железа! Но они уже здесь, и даже если бы Вирл так потешался, то не стал бы прятаться и блокировать частоту. Не потому, что командир рэкеров вставил бы ему по первое число за такие шутки, а потому что это Вирл. Как сказал Сандсторм, его всегда с порога слышно.  
Они вошли в командный центр, и Блерр, успевший обежать помещение кругом раньше, чем Спрингер прошарил прицелом все углы, сообщил:  
– Тут-точно-была-перестрелка.  
– Вижу, – Спрингер закинул дробовик с разрывными патронами на плечо. Оплавленные следы на стенах походили на свежие. – Значит, враг тут. Рэкеры, будьте готовы.  
Персептор, беспечно подставив спину любому, пожелавшему бы пальнуть по нему из коридора, с любопытством уставился на терминал. Вот уж кому не помешало бы наконец привыкнуть, что даже когда миссия не обещает быть смертельно опасной (что с рэкерами случается редко), нужно оставаться начеку! Спрингер устал считать, сколько раз он предупреждал Персептора об этом. Помощь ученого отряду была неоспорима, но каждый раз, когда его приходилось брать с собой, Спрингер мысленно списывал его со счетов.  
Впрочем, до сих пор Персептору обычно везло.  
– Блерр, последи за ним, – попросил Спрингер, не приглушая тона.  
– Знаете, я думаю, кто-то… – начал ученый, и тут вдоль стен вспыхнула красная подсветка, хотя раньше лампы не работали. Авариная сирена завыла, а искусственная гравитация отключилась, из-за чего палуба ушла из-под ног очень быстро. Тряска продолжалась недолго.  
Броадсайд, ждавший их на борту, тут же вышел на связь:  
– Спрингер, мне это не нравится! Что у вас? У станции пробоина внизу.  
– Персептор, что у нас?! – рявкнул Спрингер.  
– Плавильный комплекс работает вхолостую, – вытянувшись над терминалом вниз головой, Персептор, одной рукой держась за корпус терминала, другой набирал какие-то запросы, – не могу определить, как долго. Это вызвало перебои в энергосети и, видимо, локальное возгорание на нижнем уровне.  
– Ты-не-мог-бы-вернуть-гравитацию? – спросил Блерр нервно, переворачиваясь так, чтобы следить за коридором. Ему без ощущения твердой поверхности под колесами было некомфортно. Признаться не признается, но по выражению фейсплейта видно.  
– Работаю над этим.  
– Броадсайд, на станции есть кто-то еще. Думаю, Вирл влез в драку. Сколько противников и кто они, мы не знаем, но если сунутся на «Трион», не стесняйся, развлекайся, – Спрингер дождался подтверждения и отключил связь.  
Заработавшее гравитационное поле вновь притянуло его к палубе. Он с тяжелым лязгом приземлился на обе ноги. Сандсторм словно вообще ничего не заметил – ну, ему что невесомость, что нет. Блерр, хотя и сгруппировался, плюхнулся не очень удачно – зато быстро вскочил. Что ж, нельзя быть хорошим во всем; а если ты гонщик, барахтаться без точки опоры тебе не в кайф.   
Персептор совершил такой пируэт, переворачиваясь через голову и вставая во весь рост перед терминалом, что Спрингер в который раз пожалел, что этот мех не видит дальше своих расчетов. Ему бы броню потолще – и боец будет не хуже какого танка, габариты позволяют, а альтмод… да какая разница? Гибкость, реакция, ум – все на месте. Не всегда надо напролом переть, как бы рэкеры ни любили такое занятие.  
Но, увы, Персептор обеспечивал его команде научную поддержку, и на такую вот гимнастику в его исполнении посмотреть удавалось редко.  
– Боюсь, остановить процесс отсюда я не могу, – тоскливо признался он. Правда, ему приходилось перекрикивать лай сирены, так что драматичного шепота не вышло. – У нас кликов сорок, прежде чем будет второй взрыв. Станция его не выдержит. Я должен сказать, что если попробую спуститься на технический уровень, возможно, что-то удастся сделать.  
Спрингер мрачно взглянул на него:  
– Давай в процентах, приятель. У тебя это хорошо получается.  
– Тринадцать, – неохотно признался Персептор, – хотя вряд ли оборудование можно будет использовать после… И семьдесят, что взрыв накроет нас прямо в процессе. Однако есть еще семнадцать, которые я отношу к…  
– Наболт тринадцать, – веско подвел итог Спрингер. Рэкеры могут сдохнуть тысячью более полезных способов, а новую станцию отстроить не так сложно.   
Праул будет недоволен. Ха. Ха. Ха.  
– Можно я?.. – заикнулся Персептор.  
– Найдем Вирла и тех, кто подложил нам этого шартикона, и валим, – распорядился командир и пошагал прочь из командного центра. – Корабль их из космоса уделаем.  
– Зачем кому-то ломать станцию по добыче энергона? – возмущенно спросил в воздух Персептор. – Логичнее ее захватить!..  
– Логичнее для десептиконов. А это органики, – фыркнул Сандсторм категорично. – Мы им в этом секторе наверняка наболт не нужны.  
– Проверим-медбэй? – предложил Блерр. – Если-Вирл-ранен…  
– …то это последнее место, куда он пойдет? – перебил Сандсторм.  
– Органики, – задумчиво повторил за ним Персептор. Судьба станции как будто волновала его больше, чем Вирл. – Зачем им уничтожать брошенную станцию?  
– Проверим, – отрезал Спрингер. – Надо с чего-то начинать.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда двери в медбэй открылись одновременно с двух сторон, помещение заполнили щелчки взводимых затворов и гул набирающих заряд излучателей. Боевиконы и рэкеры взяли друг друга на прицел моментально.  
Онслот, единственный примагниченный к полу, вскинул руку, предостерегая подчиненных от необдуманной стрельбы. Спрингер поводил дробовиком туда-сюда, но тоже огонь не открыл. Начни они палить друг в друга, то непременно задели бы парящую посреди медбэя причудливую конструкцию.  
Вирл и Вортекс пребывали в глубокой перезарядке. Они висели неподвижно, крепко сцепленные проводами, в окружении капель масла и энергона. Возбужденное поле вокруг них до сих пор не улеглось. Десептикон выворачивал автоботу порт, автобот всадил десептикону единственную уцелевшую клешню в плечо, у самого горла. Пахло паленой проводкой. Помятые лопасти соприкасались почти нежно – на фоне общей-то картины.  
– Десептиконы! А-ты-на-органиков-грешил! – воскликнул Блерр, цепляясь за косяк, потому что любые привычные беспорядочные жесты мотали его в невесомости. Целился он в того, что стоял на палубе, потому что сейчас завидовал этому мерзавцу, как никому больше.  
Онслот промолчал. Они задержались из-за перебоев – не только гравитация то включалась, то вырубалась. Очередной перепад электроэнергии просто запер их в отсеке неподалеку от цели. Броулу пришлось выносить стену. Такие помехи идеальным планам всегда раздражали.  
Тут станцию снова пронзила дрожь – очередной взрыв на техническом уровне, скорее всего. Онслот продолжал думать, слегка расставив руки – так гироскопам проще было сохранить равновесие. Остальных немного шарахнуло об стены.  
– Станция развалится кликов через пятнадцать, – произнес Персептор.  
– Онслот, у нас не больше пятнадцати кликов, прежде чем ебанет, – одновременно с ним выпалил Бласт Офф и тут же зло уставился на невооруженного автобота, как будто тот своим комментарием (куда более лаконичным) отобрал у него энергон.  
– Зачем вы сломали плавильни? – спросил бот с тубусом, переводя взгляд на Онслота.  
– Это был ваш когтистый приятель, – сообщил Свиндл из-за спины лидера команды. – Мы что, психи, что ли?  
Взрыв немного «растряс» тесно свившихся вертолетов, и Вирл совершенно безмятежно откинул голову. Судя по вмятинам на шейных пластинах, десептикон здесь успел приложиться…  
– Меня одно занимает, – сказал Сандсторм, обхватывая подбородок пальцами. – Кто из них кого коннектил?  
– Я бы принял ставки, но времени в обрез, – пробормотал Свиндл.  
– Вариантов немного, – сказал Онслот, вновь наводя пушки на массивную фигуру трехрежимника, зависшего сейчас под потолком ровно так, чтобы голова Вортекса оказалась между чужим прицелом и его камерой искры. Оная голова улыбалась с тем безумным блаженством, какое можно было встретить на фейсплейте мастера пыток в исключительных случаях.  
– Ты берешь своего, я – своего, и расходимся, пока не грохнуло, – согласился Спрингер.  
– Ну, эй! – хором возмутились Броул и Блерр.  
«Броадсайд! Как отстыкуемся, открывай огонь по кораблю. Это коны», – Спрингер решительно подплыл к Вирлу, примериваясь, как бы так на себя дернуть, чтобы джампер не оторвать. Вирл, конечно, уничтожил отличный завод, но настолько жесток Спрингер не был.  
«Хоть сейчас!» – с радостью отозвался тот. Дежурство на корабле явно наскучило ему очень быстро.  
«Нет. Жди нас», – коротко отрезал Спрингер. Если Броадсайд отойдет от станции для залпа, есть шанс, что обратно пристыковаться он уже не успеет. Будет, конечно, весело посмотреть, как Блерр бултыхается в открытом космосе, но – скорее всего – их накроет взрывная волна, и бултыхаться будут отдельные части Блерра, да и всех остальных. Никаких цифр не требуется, чтобы представить, каков расклад.  
«Свиндл, они точно обстреляют нас, едва мы ступим на борт», – сообщил Онслот по внутреннему каналу.  
«А я что?» – обреченно спросил тот, наблюдая, как два командира разнимают едва ли не сплавившихся любовничков. Его все еще невероятно нервировали рэкеры. И то, что Броул топтался на низком старте, явно прикидывая, кого начать лупить первым.  
«Ты самый быстрый. Пойдешь вперед, загрузишь данные. Хочу стартовать отсюда так стремительно, как только может эта посудина».  
«Я не навигатор! – возмутился Свиндл. – Вокруг нас астероидное поле! Если я спасу ваши искры _опять_ , шлак, вы даже не представляете, насколько будете мне должны!»  
«Молись, чтобы корыто, которое ты надыбал, не развалилось», – даже по связи голос Броула звучал угрожающе.  
«Не пойму, почему я работаю с вами! – Свиндл поймал парящий в воздухе кусок металла и узнал в нем корпус и чуть изогнутое жало своего – бывшего своего – паяльника. Вортекс что, сломал его? Он едва не заскрипел вокалайзером от возмущения: – Когда я переведусь, вы все загнетесь!..»  
Онслот молча подхватил Вортекса под мышку и сделал осторожный шаг назад, не сводя прицела с автоботского командира. Спрингер, вопреки слухам о рэкерах, не торопился кидаться в самоубийственную атаку и своих бойцов губить ради полуразрушенной станции тоже не собирался.  
Вортексу за счастливую улыбку хотелось хорошенько влепить, но Онслот решил отложить внушение до того момента, когда в них никто не будет целиться.  
– Я-недоволен, – заявил Блерр, задевая ногами потолок и гневно рокоча двигателем. Ему не нравилось пятиться. Скорость, которую он развивал, в вакууме оборачивалась лишними вмятинами на корпусе. – Вирл-даже-не-представляет, как-много-он-нам-теперь-должен!  
– Да ему, кажется, в кайф было, – подметил Сандсторм.  
– Он должен Праулу станцию, – с явным неодобрением произнес Персептор. Испытал ли он облегчение, когда толпа вооруженных десептиконских боевиков перестала махать перед ним пушками? Возможно. Едва ли Блерр прикрывал бы его так уж успешно, сражаясь с вакуумом. Иногда никакие тренировки не способны помочь тебе побороть самого себя…  
– А вот об этом мы никому не скажем, – буркнул Спрингер.  
Хорошо, когда все можно свалить на десептиконов!


End file.
